Destino Incompleto
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Una historieta de amor que dediqué a una de mis onee-chans. Enjoy!


Virgi estaba sentada a la orilla de una playa, observando la lejanía con rostro triste. Le faltaba algo en su corazón. No sabía que era, pero sí notaba ese agujero, ese hueco vacío que clamaba a gritos ser ocupado por algo... O por alguien. Nunca había sentido lo que era el verdadero amor, y todos aquellos que decían amarla acababan por demostrar todo lo contrario. Es por eso que se sentía tan sola, incompleta. Se levantó, tras suspirar, pues debía volver a casa, para seguir viviendo en su rutina y sus tareas. Nadie podía escapar a su destino, o eso creía ella.

Mientras caminaba por la orilla, vuelta a casa, encontró a un joven sentado también, observando el mar. Tenía cabello grisáceo, con ojos verdes clarísimos como la hierba. Este, al verla, le sonrió. Y Virgi no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, por que un chico tan atractivo para ella, se hubiese dado cuenta de su existencia.

Riku: ¡Hola! ¿Eres de por aquí?

Virgi: S-si... Vivo cerca de aquí...

Riku: Oh, es que acabo de mudarme. Me llamo Riku -dijo mientras le tendía la mano-.

Virgi: Vi-virgi... Me llamo Virginia.

Riku: ¡Encantado, yo soy Riku! ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo rara...

Virgi: ¡N-no es nada! ¿D-donde v-vives?

Riku: Pues en aquella casa de allí, de color verde. ¿La ves? -preguntó a la vez que señalaba a una casa al otro lado de la playa, justo al lado de donde Virgi vive-.

Virgi: ¡Vaya! Y-yo vivo en la de al lado...

Riku: ¿De veras? ¡Genial! Así podrías enseñarme todo este lugar. Apenas conozco más que esta playa... Claro, si tu quieres.

Virgi: ¡SI! -respondió treméndamente roja-.

La idea de que, por fin, un chico al que ella catalogaría de "dios sexual" le pidiese que le enseñase la ciudad era algo insólito, y por supuesto inesperado. Aunque ella no tenía esperanzas de gustarle, así que se centró en pensar que al menos tendría un nuevo amigo con el que estar -y con el que babear al pensar en él-. El chico quiso acompañarla hasta su casa, y quedaron para ir mañana de tiendas y conocer un poco la ciudad. Ella haría de guía. SU guía. Estaba tan ansiosa de ello que apenas pudo dormir esa noche.

Al día siguiente, esperó a Riku en el lugar que habían quedado. Cuando le vió llegar, sintió escalofríos. No de terror, sino de pasión. La ropa que llevaba, así como su cabello largo y sedoso, hicieron que Virgi se ruborizase por completo. Pero trató de controlarse. Si se ponía roja al menos podía decir que era por el calor, así que solo tenía que controlar sus palabras y no estar nerviosa. Juntos pasearon por las céntricas calles de la ciudad, llenas de tiendas, restaurantes, y mucha gente. A Riku le había entrado hambre, así que decidió invitar a comer a Virgi, a lo que ella quisiera, como agradecimiento de enseñarle la ciudad. Ella, por supuesto aceptó con un toque de humildad, pero por dentro estaba totalmente feliz, ya que parecía una cita. Apenas le conocía de un día, pero le resultaba un chico la mar de simpático, divertido, y que se preocupa por los que quiere.

Mientras comían, Riku miró a una chica que pasaba por allí, y pidió disculpas a Virgi, ya que iba a ir a hablar un momento con ella. Virgi se celó, muchísimo. Era una chica pelirroja, algo jovencita, y con una idea de la moda muy "guarra", según sus palabras. Riku parecía estar pasándoselo bien con ella, ya que se reían mucho, y ella parecía conocerle por los gestos que hacía... Tras darle un abrazo, Riku volvió a la mesa, donde Virgi se encontraba de mal humor. Se había jurado a sí misma no hacerse ilusiones, pero no lo había conseguido.

Virgi: ¿Y quién era ella...?

Riku: ¿Son imaginaciones mías, o te noto seria?

Virgi: N-no es nada... Simplemente que esta comida no la han hecho bien... -mintió para ocultar sus celos-.

Riku: Claro... ¿Acaso estas celosilla? -dijo sonriendo, de manera pícara-.

Virgi: ¡No! Por qué iba a estarlo... Ni siquiera te conozco... Ni a esa chica pelirroja tampoco...

Riku: Tranquila Vir...No tienes de qué preocuparte -respondió sonriendo y con tono sincero-.

Virgi: ¿Por qué?

Riku: Se llama Kairi. Es mi hermana.

Virgi: ...¿Ah sí?

Riku: Estoy totalmente soltero, por si te interesa saberlo.

Virgi: O-ok... Aunque no tenías que decírmelo...

Riku: Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien...

Virgi: T-tonto, no creerás que me vas a interesar solo por una buena comida...

Riku: Decías que estaba mala, ¿no? -sonrió pícaramente, tras pillarla contradiciéndose-.

Ahí ya no pudo ocultar sus celos, ya que se ruborizó de nuevo, esta vez por haber pensado mal de él y haber sacado conclusiones antes de tiempo. La chica era muy mona, pero si se trataba de su hermana, no habría peligro. Aún así, seguía teniendo dudas con respecto a su forma de vestir. Tras acabar de comer, siguieron paseando toda la tarde por la ciudad, hasta acabar en un parque lleno de flores y árboles. Allí, Riku de nuevo volvió a sorprenderla, comprándole un helado para comer junto a él. Se quedaron sentados en uno de los bancos, hablando de muchas cosas, mientras el cielo se volvía anaranjado. Tanto el uno como el otro sentían química, atracción mutua, pero les resultaba difícil demostrarla, dado que apenas acababan de conocerse.

Cuando regresaron a casa, al llegar el momento de la despedida, Riku le agradeció el haber pasado un gran día junto a ella. Y ella, por su parte, se mostró muy agradecida por las invitaciones de comida, detalles amables que la hicieron muy feliz. Mientras lo decía, Riku la abrazó de repente, sin mediar palabra. Eso hizo que la mente de Virgi se apagase, literalmente, y disfrutase del abrazo de ese chico tan "especial". Riku le susurró al oído, que deseaba volver a verla al día siguiente. Ella, más vergonzosa que nunca, asintió sin mediar palabra. Se despidió de ella, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, y se dirigió a su casa. Virgi sentía que todo había sido muy repentino, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiese mejor que nunca. Esa noche tampoco durmió, aunque se preocupó más por que Riku no le viese sus ojeras al día siguiente, que de dormir.


End file.
